Daniel's Plan
by stargatefan87
Summary: Sort of a sequel to Vala's Plan, but it can be read by itself.


Title: Daniel's Plan

Summary: Sort of a sequel to Vala's Plan, but it can be read by itself.

Rating: M

WARNING: Rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, no copyright infringement intended.

**Daniel's Plan**

Daniel and Vala found Cameron by the bar flirting with a bleach blonde bartender.

Daniel tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Hey man, Vala and I are going to head back now, see you later."

Cameron didn't even turn around to face them. "Yeah sure, bye."

Daniel and Vala laughed at Cam's inattention before exiting the restaurant. Daniel placed his hand on the small of Vala's back and guided her to to his car. He opened the door for her and then settled himself in the driver's seat.

"Darling? I don't want to go back to the base yet." He looked over to see her pouting at him.

Daniel was torn between insisting that they go back, it was late after all, or asking if she wanting to go to his apartment instead. If they went back to the SGC, their night would be over and he really didn't want that. However, if he took her back to his place, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. That sexy red dress would be his undoing.

He took a look over at said dress and immediately regretted it. It had hiked up higher on her legs due to her sitting down and he found his eyes skimming over her long pale legs to the point where her skin met the silky fabric of her dress.

Daniel swallowed hard, trying to quell the burning desire that he felt by just looking at Vala.

"Daniel? Are you listening to me?" Vala waved her hand in front of his eyes.

He snapped out of his lust induced daze. "What? Oh yes, sorry. Umm, do you want to go back to my place for a while?" He decided that he wasn't going to let his logical mind win over him that night, it had been far too long since he had had a woman at his apartment, especially one as beautiful as Vala.

A look of shock settled over her face. "Uh, yeah I'd like that."

Daniel swore that he saw her blush a little bit, but her answer had his heart pounding in his chest so he quickly started his car and raced towards his apartment.

They didn't speak much during the short car ride. Not that Daniel minded, he was too busy thinking about whether or not he would really sleep with her. A part him, the logical part that kept on showing up even though he had warned it to stay away for the night, insisted that he take things slow with Vala. The male, lust filled, part of him said the hell with taking things slow, they had known each other for years, had been bottling up sexual tension and their feelings for each other for a long time. It was finally time to let it all out.

Daniel pulled up to his driveway and put the car into park, cutting the engine. He glanced over at his companion nervously. "Well, umm, let's go in."

"Okay," Vala's voice squeaked in reply.

Daniel let her out of the car and took her hand, leading her to the door. He felt like a teenager on his first date, incredibly anxious about the events to come.

He fumbled for his keys and finally got the door unlocked. He pulled Vala gently inside before re-locking the door behind him.

He flicked on the light and Vala sauntered over to inspect some of the items on a shelf full of artifacts.

"Don't break anything," Daniel joked, but what he was really worried about breaking was his heart. He was here, taking a chance on her, he didn't want to regret it later.

She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Of course not darling." She placed the relic she had picked up back in its place and gave him a sultry look.

He was no fool, well not usually, and he knew that that look meant that he better come over there and kiss her.

He forced his nerves to steady themselves and he walked over to where she stood. She was still giving him the same sexy look and when he stepped closer still, she licked her lips.

Daniel took that as an invitation and pressed his lips against hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and slid his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth to accept him and twirled her own tongue sensually around his. Her hands curled around his neck and pulled him flush against her, letting him feel the warmth of her body up against his.

Daniel's mind was slowly shutting down all thoughts, except those of Vala and how wonderful she felt in his arms. Possible repercussions be damned, he wanted this.

He started to feel the desire inside of him making his body too hot for comfort. He was going to take his shirt off, but Vala must have read his mind because she began to undo the buttons on it one by one until she was able to slip it off of him. Feeling her soft hands on his chest, he growled into their kiss, causing her to break their liplock and giggle at him.

"My my Daniel, someone is having a good time."

"Shut up," he ordered as he brought her mouth back to where it belonged, pressed against his.

It was about that moment when Daniel decided that he had had enough of her dress. His hands wandered to the back of the silk dress, found the zipper and gently tugged it down.

Vala broke off the kiss and swiftly stepped out of her high heels and the dress and went directly for Daniel's belt buckle.

He caught her hands. "Hey now, slow down." He chuckled at the look of frustration on her face, but before she could protest, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed and then took his shoes and socks off before leaning over her. He gazed at her, drinking in the sight of her pale skin, flushed with desire. Before they could get broken, he placed his glasses on his nightstand.

He leaned down and captured her lips again, before slowly moving to kiss her neck. She wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer to her and he could feel her pulse quicken as he nipped her and sucked gently.

He smiled into her skin, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He made his way down to her collarbone and finally to her chest. Her breasts swelled against her red lace bra and Daniel was only too happy to release them from their fabric prison. He kissed her bare chest, slowly sliding the pink nub of one nipple into his mouth.

"Mmm, Daniel." He heard her moan against him as he continued his teasing.

After only a few moments, Vala flipped them over and went for Daniel's belt buckle again.

"You have way too much clothing on darling." Vala quickly undid his belt and slid his pants off of his legs, flinging them to the floor.

He chuckled at her impatience, but was quickly quieted when she began to kiss his chest and abdomen. Daniel closed his eyes and wondered why he had never let Vala do this to him sooner. However, in the back of his mind, he knew that he wouldn't have been ready emotionally. Now, he believed he was.

Vala's kisses continued to get lower and lower on his body and Daniel couldn't help the groan that exited his mouth. "Oh Vala."

Her hands skimmed over the front of his boxers and he flipped them back over so that he was on top again.

"Hey! I was just getting to the good part," Vala protested.

"I know, but it's my turn now." Daniel gazed over her body again, memorizing every curve before sliding her panties down.

Vala reacted in kind, finding the hem of his boxers and quickly relieving him of them.

She blatantly looked him over. "Wow, you are amazingly sexy darling."

Daniel smiled at her. "I could say the same about you." He pulled her into a gentle kiss that became a passionate one before too long.

She broke away. "Okay that's enough, I need you now!"

"Happy to oblige," Daniel responded as he slowly entered her and began to thrust.

Hard muscles met soft curves as they became one.

Daniel looked down at Vala. He saw that her eyes were closed, but she had a pleased smile on her face. He kissed her briefly and continued to make love to her.

Vala opened her eyes and pressed her body closer to Daniel's. He locked his blue eyes with her gray ones before losing himself in the sensations that he was experiencing.

Many breathless moments later, they found their release and Daniel slid off of Vala and pulled her close to him.

Completely sated and spent, they laid entwined together for several minutes, letting their breathing return to normal.

"Vala?"

"Hmm?"

"Sam told me that you said that I was 'your Daniel'."

Vala sat up a bit and smiled at him. "Well, it's true, or at least I would like it to be."

Daniel was happy to hear her say that. When Sam had told him about Vala's plan to make him jealous, he suspected that she had true feelings for him, but he needed to make sure. "That works for me, but only if you will be 'my Vala'."

She gave him a fake pout. "What? I can't be anyone else's Vala too?"

He laughed at her. "Nope, sorry, you are all mine now."

She gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Oh fine, I guess I can live with that."

"Good, now I am very sleepy, a certain dark-haired vixen wore me out and I need rest."

"Oh really? Well I intend on wearing you out again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day..." Vala giggled.

Daniel smiled and pulled Vala closer. "I love you Vala Mal Doran."

She grinned before answering. "I love you too Dr. Jackson."

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before cuddling up to him and closing her eyes.

Daniel gently stroked her hair until he fell asleep, happy to know that his heart had guided him into Vala's arms.

**END. Not really sure if that was any good or not. Never wrote a 'mature' story before. Please review and let me know how I did! **

**-J**


End file.
